1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive powder-actuated setting tool including a guide cylinder having an inner bore, a drive piston axially dispeaceable in the inner bore, a cartridge socket for receiving a cartridge and an inner diameter of which decreases in a setting direction of the setting tool, and a connection channel connecting the cartridge socket with the inner bore of the guide cylinder with the connection channel having a mouth opening adjoining the cartridge socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Publication DE-0S 14 78 837 discloses a guide cylinder of a setting tool having a cartridge socket and an inner bore. A cartridge socket adjoins, at its end facing in the setting direction, the inner bore. The cartridge socket serves for receiving a propellant charge. A cylindrical connection channel extends between the cartridge socket and the inner bore. The diameter of the connection channel is smaller than the diameter of the cartridge socket. The connection channel has a mouth opening adjacent to the cartridge socket. The mouth opening widens in a direction toward the cartridge socket. The mouth opening is formed by a circular phase.
The setting tool disclosed in the German Publication does not allow for use of film cartridges because the film cartridge, upon the ignition of the propellant charge, would expand into the connection channel in a form of a spherical segment and, at some point, would explode. The remnants of the film cartridge would reach the inner bore and would contaminate it, adversely affecting future functioning of the setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an explosive powder-actuated setting tool in which film cartridges filled with propellant charge can be used, without adversely affecting the subsequent functioning of the setting tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an explosive powder-actuated setting tool with means which would insure a simple and reliable ignition of the propellant charge filling a film cartridge.